Explanation
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot ubicado luego del 8x05. Rick le pide explicaciones a Kate... espero que les guste!


**Aquí estamos otra vez con un oneshot, seguramente continuación del episodio 8x05 por una cuestión de continuidad, no porque se haga mención de nada relacionado con él. Siempre me he preguntado como es que Rick no le pide más explicaciones a Kate. Porque él no entiende, pero se conforma... bueno, he aquí mi teoría de cómo podría ser todo si él le pidiera explicaciones...**

 **Se lo dedico a Pilar, que cumplió años ayer! Felicidades!**

 **Explanation**

Luego de cinco días sin pistas y desde la última vez que había visto a Rick, Kate se sintió desolada y muy en su interior, aunque no tenía que ser tan profundo, porque ella lo sabía perfectamente, reconoció que Rick le hacía mucha falta…

Cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba sus piernas sobre su escritorio y vio que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Acaso todos se habían ido a sus casas?

Eso no importaba demasiado, porque ella no tenía casa a donde ir, o sí, tenía ese polvoriento departamento de una habitación, imposiblemente pequeño, lo cual le daba más ganas de pasar la noche allí, en su confortable sillón…

Miró su móvil y se mordió el labio. Una excusa, una excusa…

Kate miró su calendario y la boca se le secó. Mañana era su aniversario de casada con Rick… un año… bueno, había durado casi un año… si ella no hubiese sido tan idiota de romperlo sin sentido… porque ella quería que todo terminara para poder volver con él, pero no podía estar segura de que él la quisiera de vuelta cuando llegara el momento…

Giró su anillo con impaciencia… se repitió que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para él…

No pudo soportar más, él no se enojaría si ella lo llamaba para preguntarle cómo estaba… al menos quería escuchar su voz…

Marcó el número 2 y la llamada se efectuó, no había vuelta atrás...

-Hey, Capitana…- la voz de él era baja, casi imperceptible.

-Hey…- contestó ella en el mismo tono- ¿te desperté?

-No, no… para nada…- dijo él y se quedó esperando que ella hablara.

-Yo… te llamaba porque…

-¿Te dejaste algo más en el loft?- le dijo con algo de rencor, hacía días que ese recuerdo venía molestándolo.

-En realidad quería hablar contigo… hace días que no nos vemos y…- dijo y se interrumpió, seguía midiéndose- digamos que me había acostumbrado a que inventaras excusas para venir a verme…

-Entiendo… bueno… tú me pediste tiempo y te lo estoy dando… más allá de que evidentemente mis planes de recuperarte no están funcionando y me siento bastante frustrado al respecto…

-Tú no necesitas recuperarme…- dijo ella otra vez en tono bajo.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dime ¿por qué es que hace un tiempo en el que no puedo dormir solo en nuestra cama?

-Sé que es difícil pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Sabes qué día es mañana, Kate?- le preguntó visiblemente sobrepasado por las emociones.

-Rick…

-Nuestro aniversario… recuerdo que justo antes de que desaparecieras estaba preparando una noche muy romántica para festejarlo… lástima que justo hayas necesitado tiempo y no pueda sorprenderte…- le dijo con rabia y sarcasmo.

-Escucha… esto es muy complicado…

-Ya me lo dijiste…

-Rick... ¿quieres tomar un café? ¿quieres que charlemos un rato?

-¿Un café? ¿qué clase de consuelo es ese?

-Me refiero a mirarnos a los ojos cuando hablamos… ¿tú crees que no estoy sufriendo?

-Está bien… un café… pero quiero que sepas que si sufres es porque tú lo eliges así, yo no… yo me limito a seguirte y no quiero sufrir más…

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi oficina…

-¿A esta hora?

-Es muy tranquilo aquí… y tenemos una cafetera de expreso muy especial…- dijo ella con nostalgia.

-Bien… iré para allá…

* * *

Kate procuró enfocarse en sus papeles para no detenerse a esperarlo. Al menos lo vería un rato. Aunque todo terminara en una discusión sin sentido…

Media hora más tarde escuchó golpes en su puerta y lo vio asomarse cuando levantó la vista…

-Deberías considerar trabajar en el horario nocturno… no hay casi nadie… tampoco en la calle...

-Es porque no hay nadie de homicidios de guardia… hoy están los de robos…

-Entiendo…- dijo y se sentó delante de ella.

Kate bajó la vista y evitó mirarlo. Había algo en su postura que la hacía sentir incómoda…

-¿Y bien? Aquí estoy…

-No te oí bien por teléfono… pensé que quizás querrías charlar… ¿cómo están tus cosas?- le preguntó y luego se arrepintió, había sido una tremenda tontería…

-Bueno, sacando el hecho de que ahora hablo con un dispositivo inteligente de que mi esposa me dejó sin darme explicaciones… todo está en orden…

-¿Dispositivo inteligente?

-Mi nueva adquisición, Lucy… espero que no la conozcas, te odia…

-Bueno, no será ni la primera, ni la última…- dijo y suspiró- ¿quieres un café?

-Quiero saber qué estoy haciendo aquí… porque últimamente… soy un niño obediente que hace todo lo que me dices… y en todos los casos, no tengo idea de por qué…

-Rick…

-¿Por qué no puedes decirme que ya no me amas, que te cansaste? Sería más fácil para mí…

-Porque no es la verdad…

-¿Te hice algo? ¿Cometí algún error?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida…

Rick lanzó una carcajada melancólica.

-Entonces te gusta sufrir…- dijo mirando para otro lado y Kate sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos.

-No es eso, Rick… te pedí que confiaras en mí…

-No es que no confíe, pero no entiendo… y si no entiendo me pongo ansioso…

-Lo siento… de verdad… no sé qué decirte…

-¿Por qué no pruebas con la verdad?

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil?- dijo ella y se levantó, estaba enojada, incómoda.

-No me importa si para ti no es fácil… porque siempre eres tú la que toma las decisiones, Kate… esto no es justo…- dijo girando su silla para mirarla, ella se había movido, a causa de su ímpetu…

-Es cierto, no es justo…

-Quiero que me expliques…- dijo él y se puso de pie, casi encarándola.

-No puedo…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Maldición… te he seguido desde que te conocí… la única vez que te dejé sola fue cuando arriesgabas inútilmente tu vida… pero eso está resuelto…- dijo y ella lo miró- ¿acaso estás otra vez en peligro?

-Rick…- dijo tratando de buscar las palabras.

-¡Contéstame!- le dijo él y tomó su mano- ¿sabes qué significa este anillo que tienes aquí? ¿Este anillo que no te quitas… quién sabe por qué? Significa que eres mi esposa… tú me pides confianza y ahora yo te pido confianza a ti…

-No es un tema de confianza…- dijo Kate llorando, no tenía idea de cómo manejar las cosas para no tener que decirle la verdad.

-Quiero una explicación… ¡una explicación!- dijo y golpeó el escritorio- estoy cansado de todo esto… cansado de imaginarme miles de situaciones para entender lo que sucede… dices que me amas, que no fue un error mío… ¿qué es lo que pasa entonces? Estoy harto de llegar a nuestra casa y estar solo… de no poder abrazarte para dormir, de no compartir cosas contigo y me pasé todo este tiempo tratando de recuperarte y me siento un idiota…

-Rick…- intentó ella, casi no podía hablar con el llanto casi incontrolable que la desbordaba.

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos…- dijo y tomó su cara entre sus manos- y me mientas… tú dices que no dejaste de amarme… miénteme… dime que no me amas… suéltame, déjame ir… y si no lo haces, entonces dame una maldita explicación…

-No puedo hacer eso…

-No puedes…- dijo él y cerró los ojos.

-Es… es algo importante que necesito resolver…- dijo ella e intentó tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-¿Sabes qué siento? Que cualquier cosa es más importante que nuestro amor… siempre fue así… antes era el muro, el caso de tu madre… y ahora esto… por favor, Kate…- dijo e inconscientemente limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas de ella- dime que no me amas… dilo…

-Te amo, Rick… tanto que siento que me muero lentamente cada minuto que pasa y que no estoy contigo…- Rick la miró y deslizó sus dedos por los labios de ella y se quedó un momento con su frente sobre la de ella…

-No… eso es mentira…- dijo y cuando Kate intentaba contestar, se adueñó de sus labios intensamente, sin poder reprimirse. Estaba desesperado y ella luchó un poco contra él pero terminó entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

Rick la atrajo a su cuerpo, toda esa furia, esa frustración se había convertido en pasión y cuando Kate entreabrió sus labios para permitirle el acceso a su boca, Rick supo que estaba perdido…

La oyó suspirar mientras le devolvía los besos y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

Kate sintió el filo de su escritorio contra sus muslos y la prominente erección de su marido sobre su abdomen… quiso detener todo, eso no estaba bien… pero se encontró con que no podía hacerlo…

La manos de Rick bajaron el cierre de su vestido y Kate sintió su piel erizarse cuando él acarició su espalda.

La hizo sentar sobre el escritorio y entreabrió sus piernas para colocarse en medio. Sus besos la mareaban, elevaban su deseo a niveles que casi no recordaba…

Sus manos ascendieron por sus piernas y Rick levantó su vestido hasta que llegó a su ropa interior.

Kate trabajó para despojarlo de su pantalón y bóxers y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio en toda su gloria, desesperado por ella…

Sus bocas volvieron a reunirse húmedamente y ella lo tomó en su mano con suavidad, acariciándolo. Sintió que las caderas de él cobraban vida, desesperado por que ella incrementara el ritmo y Rick dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos…

Kate creyó que diría algo, incluso que se largaría de allí y la dejaría con las ganas, y se sorprendió cuando él rompió su ropa interior de un fuerte tirón y a los pocos segundos estaba en ella, completándola… cálido, perfecto…

Rick se movió lenta y profundamente en ella y la vio cerrar los ojos… la tomó de la cara y mientras la besaba, incrementó la velocidad… sus manos descendieron y bajaron la tela del vestido por los hombros y Kate gimió de placer cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a estimular su pecho…

Los besos de Rick llegaron hasta su cuello y Kate arqueó su espalda para que él pudiese llegar hasta su pecho…

Kate sintió que perdía el sentido cuando llegó al clímax y cuando estaba en su pico más alto sintió la explosión cálida de él y el nombre de ella en su oído, dulcemente…

Lo sintió débil y lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo besó hasta cansarse y se mantuvieron en silencio…

Rick se desconectó con suavidad luego y subió sus bóxers y pantalones mientras la veía a ella desechar su ropa interior rota y acomodarse el vestido…

Kate lo abrazó y lo besó húmedamente, agradeciéndole ese hermoso momento que habían compartido…

-Rick…

-Sé que no volverás conmigo ahora… tampoco era mi idea convencerte así…- dijo él- no me gusta pensar que estás en peligro o que quizá hay algo que es más importante que nuestro amor…

-No puedo dejar cosas sin resolver… está en mi naturaleza… y prometo que cuando todo termine, entenderás por qué- admitió ella y aunque él no comprendió exactamente a qué se refería, asintió.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que me vaya… Lucy debe estar esperándome…- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió- gracias por intentar comprenderme, a pesar de todo…

-Termina con todo eso… y que sea rápido…- le dijo él desde la puerta…

Kate se quedó mirándolo desde allí, todavía sentada sobre su escritorio y tocó instintivamente su anillo…

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, su mirada se enfocó en el reloj que tenía a un costado de su escritorio… 12:04 A.M.

-Feliz aniversario, amor…- dijo y suspiró, preguntándose por enésima vez cuánto tiempo más demoraría en resolver todo para volver a él…

* * *

 **Bueno, sigo pensando que esto podría pasar en un capítulo, aunque nunca lo veamos! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
